When Your Past Catches Up to You
by Grace731
Summary: This story takes place right after Superboy and Miss Martians mission to Arkham. The team is called on a mission to a usual hostage case in Gotham, when things get tough a amsked girl shows up to help them, is it possible this girl is connected to Dicks past?


**A/N: So this is my first time writing a Young Justice fic, or any fic for that matter but I had this idea and decided to give it a try. I know a lot of people get bored with OC stories unless it's theirs so I was planning on writing a different Young Justice or Bat Clan fic except I don't have any ideas! Help me! Anyway I'll stop now, hope you enjoy the story. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Warning: …Violence? Kind of?**

Chapter 1: Mystery Girl.

"Recognized Superboy 02. Recognized Miss Martian 07." The Zeta tube whirred to life and Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis turned to greet their fellow teammates. Connor and Meghan are beamed through; a smile spread wide across their faces (well Meghan's face at least, hehe) "Hey guys!" Meghan greets them happily and Artemis walks up to give her a hug. "It's good to have you back Meghan." She says

"You too Connor!" Wally pipes up slinging an arm around his moody friend. Kaldur smiles at his team "It is very good my friends, we have missed your presence here at the Mountain."

Robin swipes his hand; clearing the holographic screens in front of him "I just sent the info you gave me on the mission to the league" Robin says and Wally beams "Meaning we can go celebrate!" He says happily walking into the TV room, dragging Superboy behind him. The rest of the team starts to follow when a beep comes from the screens behind them; the mission alarm; Artemis groans "Or not."

Batman appears on the screen and looks them over "Good you are all here" he says in a monotone voice showing no sign of emotion "There has been an attack on a park in Gotham, civilians have mostly evacuated the exception are the captives being held by the attackers who are still unknown." Meghan raises her hand uncertainly "I don't mean to talk back Batman, but don't you and Robin usually handle this sort of thing?" Batman nods "Usually, yes we would. But the league is preoccupied with a mission at the moment so it falls to you. Batman out." The screen goes black.

The YJ team glances at each other for a moment before Kaldur steps forward to address his team "Suit up. We meet at the bioship in 15 minutes."

. . .

 _"Link established"_

 _"Thank you Miss Martian"_

 _"No problem Aqualad_ "

Aqualad makes a gesture and the team advances on the park evading the careful watch of the guard's stationed around the boundaries of the park. Miss Martian camouflages herself and flies above them all, scouting out the area.

 _"I've located the prisoners. They're at the pavilion on the west side."_

 _"That's near Robin and Kids location, move out."_

 _"Roger that Aqualad; approaching west side now"_

Robin silently jumps the fence and makes his way to the pavilion the civilians are being held in. KF approaches from the other side keeping an eye on a rather beefy looking guard to his left. "Hey!" the beefy guard yells making Kid Flash almost jump out of his skin. "You there! Keep those people quiet!" one of the guards guarding the civilian jumps higher than Kid Flash did at beefy's yell "Yes sir!" he yells and kicks one of the civilians in the side making the civilian moan and roll to the side

 _"Well I found their leader"_

Kid Flask keeps advancing slowly facing beefy.

 _"KF look out!"_

Too late. Kid Flash notices one of the guards charging him a second after Robin shouted his warning, he attempts to super speed out of the way but the beefy guard Kid had been keeping an eye one sticks out his arm and KF clotheslines and falls to the floor coughing. The beefy guard pulls him to his feet by his hair and knees him in the stomach laughing. "Look at that boys! The Flash-boy thinks he can stop us!" the guards laugh and KF groans struggling to get out of beefy's grasp when suddenly he's on the floor while Robin is busy trying to beet up his previous captor. Beefy laughs again and pulls both boys to their feet this time and throws them against the pavilion wall. He walks over to them chuckling and pulls out a gun and points it at Robins head "You puny heroes always make this so complicated! If you had just brought us our money we would have been on our way." He sneers "But I suppose killing a few of you couldn't hurt." He cocks the trigger.

 _"Anybody there? We could really use some help here!"_

 _"Sorry boys but we're all a little preoccupied here, we lost the element of surprise, no thanks to Kid Mouth."_

Kid Flash growls and tries to stand but one of the guards shove him back down and he winces holding his ribs. Robin closes his eyes bracing himself for his fate, after about 40 seconds he opens them again and looks around before he spots beefy across the pavilion fighting with a girl that looks about his age, she is holding a large staff and wears a mask that covers her eyes and nose. Superboy and Miss Martian rush in and help the two up, KF being supported by Superboy.

 _"Who's that?"_

 _"No idea, she just kind of showed up."_

Robin shrugs his shoulders and runs in to help take down the guards that are surrounding their mysterious rescuer. In a matter of minutes Aqualad and Artemis arrive posing the same question Superboy asked and receiving the same answer.

. . .

One hour later and the team- and their mysterious helper- have almost won; only beefy is still standing. Letting out an angry roar beefy swipes his arm and hits the mystery girl, ramming her into a wall and knocking her out. The others take him down soon enough and Aqualad calls the police alerting them to come pick up the guards and their leader.

Robin pulls out his phone and walks over to the unconscious girl and starts untying her mask, "Hey! What are you doing!" Kid asks grabbing Robins arm "taking a picture of her face for Batman. He'll want to know everything about her but I feel bad taking her captive right after she saved us." Kid nods and steps back, letting Robin finish pulling the mask off, he does and gasps. The rest of the team stops what they're doing at shoot confused looks at Robin and kid, KF shrugs and Robin puts his phone away, his hands shaking all the while.

"Os-Oscar?" he whispers.


End file.
